Mi pequeña Hermana
by Pao Pimi
Summary: Bella no es hija única, ella intenta asimilar la llegada de su hermana menor que regresa de un intercambio de Suramerica. Ashley le traera problemas a Bella... Ya veremos que es capaz de hacer Bella cuando algo definitivamente no le gusta.
1. La Noticia

Tengo que agregar que esta historia no es mía, los personajes tampoco. No intento hacer mía la historia, solo escribo una historia alusiva por diversión.

* * *

Entre la espada y la pared, en estos momentos lo último que quería era tener más problemas. No me encontraba en la mejor situación, ahora Edward y Jacob se peleaban mi atención y con todo esto no me quedaba tiempo ni para pensar en mi misma.

Habíamos pactado que la fecha de mi transformación sería después de mi graduación y en realidad Edward no se sentía cómodo con eso.

Ahora había comenzado otro problema, mi vida de hija única terminaría pronto y aún no hallaba la manera de explicarle a todos que tengo una hermana y la había escondido todo este tiempo.

Mi dilema empezó el miércoles con la llamada de mi madre:

RECUERDO

– Bella, es genial hablar contigo, siento que ha pasado tanto tiempo

– Mamá hablamos hace tres días –dije intentando entender esa emoción repentina que mostraba en su voz.

Me gire mirando el escritorio, rebuscando entre mis cosas mis apuntes de biología para hacer un trabajo.

– Lo se Bella, por cierto, tengo unas noticias grandiosas… –dijo agregándole cierto misterio al asunto.

– Dime –dije ansiosa.

– El intercambio de Ashley terminó, le dije que volviera a casa conmigo y Phill pero se rehusó, dijo que prefiere ir a casa de tu padre –dijo pareciendo triste en la parte en que menciono la decisión de Ashley de venir a vivir aquí.

– ¿En serio? –dije totalmente decepcionada.

– Si, la extrañaba tanto, vendrá a pasar aquí algunos días y luego llegara a casa de tu padre.

– Espera, ¿Cuándo llegó? –dije desesperada de solo pensarlo.

– Llegó el martes, llegará el sábado a Forks.

En mi mente las únicas palabras que pasaban eran: ¿Por qué a mí?, esta clase de pensamiento egoísta no pasaban por mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, de todos modos esta no era una situación buena para mi vida.

VOLVIENDO AL PRESENTE…

Hoy era viernes, salí de clases solo intentando pensar en una manera de decirlo y decidí que la mejor manera de decírselo a Edward sería a solas en mi cuarto. Papá estaba totalmente emocionado con la llegada de Ashley y sorprendido de su decisión de venir aquí así que le dije que Edward y yo la recogeríamos en el aeropuerto mañana.

El caso es este: Edward no tiene la menor idea de que Ashley existe, mi hermana será un gran problema para mí, entrara al mismo instituto al que yo asisto. Ashley es un año y medio menor que yo, probablemente ella estará un año mas abajo.

Pasaron las horas rápido, cuando menos lo pensé papá ya estaba dormido y Edward estaba por llegar. Al fin había terminado la extensa lista de mis deberes.

Sonó la ventana y me hizo dar un brinco de los nervios que sentía.

– Bella, ¿te asuste? –pregunto preocupado.

– No, no te preocupes, solo tengo que contarte algo y me da nervios.

Me miró curioso por el tono de decepción que use.

– Pues Dime –dijo intentando calmar mis nervios, sonó tan relajado que lo logró, puso esa sonrisa torcida que solía poner cuando estaba feliz.

– Mi hermana llega mañana a Forks.

Me miró confundido.

– ¿Cuál hermana?

– Eso era lo que tenía que explicar, no te había dicho de Ashley porque no creí que fuera importante. Ella lleva dos años de intercambio en Suramérica, primero en Brasil y luego en Argentina, es que ella es muy inteligente entonces la mandaron para que aprendiera portugués y español. ¿Estas molesto?

– Claro que no, ¿Por qué no la mencionaste nunca? –preguntó de nuevo con es expresión curiosa en su rostro.

– No lo se, es que no me siento cómoda con su existencia.

– Lo dices como si fuera un monstruo, ¿Tan mala es?

Lo mire y me abalancé a darle un beso.

– No, solo es, mi pequeña y fastidiosa hermana menor. Y tenemos que recogerla mañana en el aeropuerto aunque papá no se mostró muy feliz de que vayamos nosotros en vez de él.

Dormimos abrazados como siempre con el edredón de por medio pero disfrute mucho de su compañía y que el me halla comprendido acerca de Ashley me dio bastante tranquilidad.

¿Les Gusta? Déjenme un rewiew


	2. 2 La niña perfecta

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.** Los personajes de Matt y Ashley me pertenecen.

Edward me recogió en su auto y de sorpresa iba Alice en el asiento de atrás, solo le pregunte con los ojos y en respuesta, la respuesta de siempre (¿qué podía hacer?).

Llegamos al aeropuerto 10 minutos mas tarde de lo que debíamos, estaba segura de que Papá se enojaría mucho cuando le dijera que deje a Ashley plantada en el aeropuerto pero de alguna manera me preguntaba si su vuelo se retrasaría como el mío cuando llegue a Forks hace un año y medio.

Alice no dejaba de preguntarme como era Ashley y la verdad no sabía como contestarle, hace mucho que no la veía y no sabía cuanto había cambiado en todo este tiempo. Alice me preguntaba cosas como: ¿Por qué no te agrada? Y ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de ella?

Cuando estacionamos frente al aeropuerto, una chica alta, de composición delgada con ojos color chocolate parecidos a los míos se acerco al auto. Golpeo la ventana en señal de que la abriera.

– ¿Bella? –dijo la chica.

La mire detenidamente.

– ¿Ashley?

– Si, Has cambiado mucho, casi no te reconozco.

– Lo mismo digo yo, ya eres toda una señorita.

Alice le abrió la puerta del auto de Edward para que se sentara en el asiento de atrás.

– Ashley, él es Edward y ella es Alice.

– Mucho gusto –dijo Ashley dándoles la mano en gesto amistoso.

– ¿Y de donde vienes? –dijo Alice curiosa.

– Bueno, he estado en Argentina y Colombia, pero antes estuve en una academia en Canadá, era un internado.

Ashley rebusco entre sus cosas hasta que hallo una carta y me la entrego, era de mamá, si que estaba melodramática con todo esto.

– Bella, ¿Podrías leerla en voz alta? ¿Por favor?, mamá dijo que no la abriera así que me trae curiosa desde el avión.

– De acuerdo.

Abrí la carta y la examine antes de leerla en voz alta, Ashley estaba impaciente por saber pero en realidad la carta iba dirigida a mí, la carta decía:

Bella, se que la presencia de Ashley no es de tu agrado por ahora, solo se una buena chica y no seas mala con ella. Ashley a cambiado mucho y ahora es muy independiente, creo que no tendrás problemas con ella, no te molestara, se que el hecho de compartir habitación es el caos para dos chicas pero espero que puedan llevarse bien.

¡SE BUENA CHICA BELLA!

PS. No te preocupes, todo va a ir bien, te extraño mucho…

– ¿Y bien? –dijo Ashley.

– Es para mí, lo siento.

Miro por la ventana y note que como yo, ella había notado el clima frío y ahora extrañaba el calor.

– ¿Y sabes hablar español?

– Si, no pronuncio muy bien pero en teoría lo sé.

– Estupendo –dijo Alice con esa expresión de tramar algo en su rostro.

Ashley había sacado de su bolso una revista de moda y se había puesto a leerla.

– Puedo ver –dijo Alice señalando la revista.

– Claro –dijo Ashley dándole la revista.

– En mi opinión, me gusto más la colección de verano.

– Lo sé, esta colección tiene unos colores muy mal combinados y son muy ordinarios.

Punto a favor de Ashley, le gustaba la moda y a Alice eso le encantaba. También hablaba español y a Edward le gustaba también hablar español.

Llegamos a casa y papá estaba en la puerta esperando la llegada de Ashley con Billie y Jacob, imagino que los tenía locos hablándoles sobre Ashley. Jacob me saludo con la mano y Edward no parecía muy contento con eso.

Ashley bajo del auto y Alice bajo con ella como si fueran amigas de hace tiempo. Papá abrazó a Ashley y saludo de beso a Alice, luego dirigio a Ashley hacia Jacob y Billie y dijo: "esta es mi pequeña niña" con tanto orgullo que sentí como estaba de feliz papá.

Toda la bienvenida paso y Ashley se comportaba cordialmente aunque sabia que estaba cansada por el vuelo y todas esas cosas, Jacob le daba miradas extrañas a cada rato y Edward lo fulminaba con la mirada cuando miraba a Ashley.

Ésta actitud extraña entre Jacob y Edward respecto a Ashley llegaba a inquietarme, con Jacob me daban nervios y con Edward me daban celos. ¿Celos? Si, celos de mi pequeña hermana.

Cuando todo iba por la mitad, Ashley se disculpo por tener que ir a dormir como si estuviera en una conferencia de prensa.

Luego subió a "nuestra" habitación, yo me quede mirándola sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

Gracias por leer la historia, me demore un poco con la actualización, en realidad no esperaba continuarla pero esto lo había escrito tiempo atrás, espero que les guste, déjenme un review :D


End file.
